mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Mac and Pear Butter
Bright Mac, full name Bright McIntosh,Compare: Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie; Maud (Rock) Pie, Maudalina Daisy Pie; [Joe, [Donut/Pony Joe]]; Cuppa Joe, Mocha Macchiato Caffe Latte Skim; Cadance, Mi Amore Cadenza; Daring Do (Dazzle), A. K. Yearling; DJ Pon-3, Vinyl Scratch; etc. Contrast: Sweetie Drops, Bon Bon; Big McIntosh, Big Mac; etc. and Pear Butter are the married Earth pony parents of Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh. They physically appear in flashback in the season seven episode The Perfect Pear, and they are alluded to in other episodes and media. Development and designs In December 2011, Lauren Faust mentioned that the whereabouts of Applejack's parents had not been planned and that the show was unlikely to mention that they've passed away. Faust stated that while she wanted it to be the case, she "didn't think they would allow it." At the 2016 Middle Equestrian Convention in Poland, My Little Pony character designer Kora Kosicka stated in response to a fan question that Applejack's parents are dead. Middle Equestrian Convention 2016|publisher=YouTube|date=2016-09-13|accessdate=2016-09-13}} Bright Mac's color scheme is similar to those of Don Neigh, "Special Delivery", "Nolan North", "Gingerbread", and male Starburst. Pear Butter's nickname is the same as the name of Buttercup and was previously used as the name of a G2 Earth pony. On November 17, 2012, Tim Stuby joked about Applejack's parents being played by John Stamos and Nancy Kerrigan. When asked on Twitter about his "Favorite mom of the Mane 6" in late May 2017, Jim Miller replied "AJ's." Depiction in the series In the season three episode Apple Family Reunion, a pair of shooting stars appears twice flying through the sky over Sweet Apple Acres. According to then-storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti, who did it, the shooting stars are meant to represent Applejack's parents; this was also hinted at by Tim Stuby. In the season five episode Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Applejack tells Apple Bloom after she receives her cutie mark, "If Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya." In The Perfect Pear, the Apples' parents' love story is detailed in flashbacks. It is revealed that their father, Bright McIntosh, aka Bright Mac, fell in love with the daughter of the rival Pear family, Pear Butter, whom he affectionately nicknamed Buttercup, as infants. As they grew older, so did their love for each other. They eventually married in secret by Mayor Mare, until Granny Smith and Grand Pear found out about their relationship. What happened to them after their marriage or why they are no longer in the Apples' lives is not revealed. Other depictions Chapter books In Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, Applejack's mother is mentioned, though not by name, when Granny Smith gives Applejack a notebook that used to belong to Applejack's mother. Gallery Season three Apple Family Reunion Applejack Shooting Stars S3E08.png Ending S3E8.png Season seven The Perfect Pear See also *Characters with a similar name (Bright Mac): Big Mac, Bright Smile, Bright Bulb, and Bright Bridle. *Characters with a similar name (Pear Butter): Grand Pear and Mare-ion Pear. Notes References